I'm Coming Too
by Ivypool
Summary: You all know the story, Princess gives Cloudkit to Fireheart so she can decide his future and Fireheart gets an apprentice. But this is different. Princess decides to join Thunderclan with her only kit, Cloudkit. How will the clan react to two new cats and how will Warrior history change because Princess joins? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I got this idea while talking to my brother about when Cloudtail first joined the clan. (He is only of Fire and Ice by the way.)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Princess curled around her only kit. The kit was a long furred fluffy white tom. The kit's flank rose and fell softly as it slept by it's mother's belly.

Princess watched him, thinking about what his future will be. The Twolegs will let her keep him for a few moons, then take him away. Just like they did to her and Fireheart, and their other brothers and sisters.

She didn't want that to happen to him. She _wont _let that happen to him.

But how could she make sure he wouldn't be taken away by some Twolegs?

"Princess! Princess!" A familiar voice called from outside the warm Twoleg nest. Princess would know that voice anywhere.

Princess stood up and then glanced back down at the kit. She knew what she had to do to make sure her kit gets to chose his future.

Princess picked him up gently by his scruff and exited the nest through the cat flap.

Princess held her son close to her as she got hit with a blast of cold wind. Her paws touched snow that made her shiver.

Princess looked arouns for the familiar forest cat, but didn't see him. She knew that he didn't like Twolegs, but didn't understand why. He was a Kittypet before, why did he hate them so much?

Princess pushed away her thoughts and jumped onto the wooden fence, scrambling her way onto the top and then regaining her balance.

Princess still didn't see the ginger tom she knew. Princess made sure she had a good hold on her snowy white kit, then jumped down from the fence, landing clumsily. She straightened up and looked around.

She easily spotted Fireheart's ginger pelt from under a clump of braken. She mewed a warm greeting, the best she can around the bundle of fur, as she saw him come out of his hideing spot.

She was always happy to see that familiar ginger pelt and green eyes. She looked up at her brother, who was taller then her.

Princess cleared some slush away with her paw and set down her only kit on the leaves. She sar down and curled her thick tail around him to keep him warm.

Princess looked back over at Fireheart. His eyes where bright and excited when he saw the kit. Fireheart padded closer and nuzzel her, then bent down and sniffed the kit.

Princess watched silently as Fireheart gave it a tender lick on his head. The kit mewled in reply, showing a pink mouth and white teeth.

"We came here for you, Fireheart." Princess told him, almoust whispering. "I want you to take me, and my kit to join your clan. I want to decide his future, and I want to see what clan life is like."

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I'm glad this was a quick update. Thank you to my RP friend on Warriorclan, Leopardspots, for giving me Princess's name. :)**

**Okay, because Princess doesn't know any cats in Thunderclan, I will have to use their descriptions instead of their names. If you have trouble figuring out who they are, their names will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Dianacutie- Morningsong- Thanks for the first review! :D**

"I never expected..." Fireheart trailed off. He looked back up at Princess, wordlessly.

"My house folk will choose where he lives." Princess went on. "But this is my only kit, and I want to see his future." She raised her chin. "Bring us to the clan, please."

Fireheart just stared at her wordlessly. He seemed to be thinking something over.

Princess titled her head "I know upset you were about your apprentice. I thought if we join, you wouldn't be so lonely." Princess stretched her neck and rested her nose on Fireheart's side. "I don't understand all your clan ways, but seeing you, and hearing you talk about your clan life, I know I would be honored to have me and my son join the clan."

Fireheart was silently thinking to himself.

What if he said no? What if he didn't let them join, or only took the kit? What would she do then? Questions started to race through her head.

"Okay, you can come." Fireheart mewed. "But I don't know if Bluestar will accept you into the clan." He dipped his head and scooped the kit up by his scruff.

"Thank you Fireheart." Princess purred. "Who knows, maybe one of us three will become leader and be given nine lives!"

Fireheart gazed at her fondly for a moment, then took a deep breath. He quickly turned and ran away into the bushes.

Princess raced after him, watching closely as Fireheart ran with the kit in his jaws. The kit dangled from his jaws and bumped against his legs as he walked, and the kit let out faint protesting squeaks.

"Let me carry him." Princess offered about half way to camp.

Fireheart looked over at her and shook his head.

Princess sighed and followed him. She knew that her kit was heavy and hard to carry for long, but she knew that Fireheart would want to help the most he could.

They slowed and reached the camp entrance. Princess looked at Fireheart, who hesitated before entering. Was he having second thoughts?

Princess followed Fireheart as he squared his shoulders and padded through the gorse tunnel. Her kit let out a defending wail as a thorn tugged at its fur.

Princess held herself back from running forward and taking her kit from her brother. But she knew that Fireheart had not ment it.

Princess gazed around the camp as they entered. All the cats had turned to look at them and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her tail flicked back and forth nervously.

The cats stared at Fireheart with hostile, puzzled eyes. It is like he is a stranger, Princess realized.

Fireheart slowly turned in the middle of the clearing, the kit still dangling from his mouth.

Princess watched as a blue-gray she-cat with a little silver on her muzzle, emerged from a den. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Firehart, Princess, and the kit.

"What is this?" She demand.

Fireheart set the kit in between him and Princess, and then wrapped his tail around it to keep it warm. "This is my sister and her kit." He replied.

"Your _sister_!" A large dark brown tabby tom glared at Fireheart.

"You have a sister?" Called a pale tabby she-cat.

"You expect us to take in _two _more Kittypets?" A pale tabby tom with dark black stripes hissed in disgust.

Princess flattened her ears but knew it was probably better to say nothing.

"My sister wanted to come with her kit, and join the clan." Fireheart said.

"And why would she do that?" The blue-gray cat turned to look at Princess. Her mew was menacingly calm.

Fireheart stammered nervously. "I told her about clan life -how great it was..." His voice trailed off.

"How long have you been visiting the Twoleg place?"

"Not long, just since leaf-bare began. But only to see my sister. My loyalty lies with Thunderclan."

"Loyalty?" A sleek black-and-gray tabby tom's yowl range out across the clearing. "And yet you bring _two _kittypets here."

"Isn't having one kittypet in the camp enough?" Croaked an elder.

"Trust a kittypet to find a kittypet!" A dark brown tabby tom snarled, fur ruffled. He nudged a pale ginger she-cat with his nose. The she-cat glanced uncomfortably at Fireheart and then looked at her paws.

"Why have your brought them here?" The large brown tabby growled.

"We need warriors..." Fireheart trailed off. Princess looked over at her brother as yowls met his word.

Princess brought her kit closer to her when she saw that it was squirming. She was worried that she wouldn't be accepted into the clan. She wondered if it was like this when Fireheart first joined.

After the insults died away, a tabby tom spoke up. "The clan has enough to worry about already without them."

"They'll be nothing but a burden." A small dusky brown she-cat agreed. "It will be at least five moons before the kit will begin training, and training your sister will take up a warrior we could use on patrols."

A large white tom nodded. "You should not have brought these kittypets here, Fireheart." He mewed. "They will be too soft for clan life."

Princess's fur bristled, all these insults where starting to make her mad. But she still didn't speak up, she might make it worse. How could her brother live with these cats?

Fireheart's fur bristled. "I was born a kittypet. Am I soft?"

A voice sounded from behind the white tom. "If they carry Fireheart's blood, they will make good clan cats."

Princess tried to see who spoke. The cats moved away to show a long-haired gray tom. He stared at each cat, meeting their gazes one by one with wide, steady eyes.

"Makes a change to speak up for your friend, Graystripe. Last night you wanted to shred him!" The pale tabby sneered.

Graystripe glared at the cat, but turned around when the black-and-gray tabby challenged him. "Yea Graystripe! How do you know Fireheart has blood worthy of Thunderclan? Did you taste it last night when you tried to take a chunk out of his leg?"

Princess glanced over at her brother. What did they mean? Fireheart had gotten into a fight last night? Why didn't he tell her?

The blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, blue eyes clouded with worry. "Fireheart, I believe that you meant no disloyalty to the clan by visiting your sister, but why did you agree to bring them here? It is not your place to make decisions like this. What you have done affects the whole clan."

Fireheart looked around, but every cat turned their gaze away.

"Tigerclaw, what do you think?" The she-cat spoke again.

"What do I think?" The brown tabby, Tigerclaw, mewed. "I think we should get rid of them at once."

"Goldenflower?"

"The kit certainly looks too small to survive untill new-leaf." A pale ginger queen remarked. Princess glared at her. Of course her son would survive! He would be just fine!

"It will have greencough by sunrise!" Added the small dusky brown she-cat. Princess wished she knew these cats' names.

"Or they both will eat our fresh-kill untill next snowfall and then die of cold!" Spat the tabby tom again.

The blue-gray she-cat who seemed to be leader, dipped her head. "That's enough. I must think about this." She padded to a den and disappeared. The rest of the clan slipped away, muttering darkly.

"Fireheart?" Princess whispered, looking around the clearing with wide eyes. "Do they really belive that we won't survive in the clan?"

Fireheart just nodded and took her kit from her. He padded over to a den, flicking his tail for her to follow. Princess blinked then followed him into the den.

Princess layed down next to him and took the shivering kit. It's pathetic mewls died away as she curled around it and groomed it's fur.

Soon Graystripe entered the den and settled down into a nest. Fireheart glanced at him worriedly. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Fireheart mumbled after an uncomfortable pause.

"Yea, well," Graystripe shrugged. "No one else was going to do it." He twisted his head around and began to wash his tail.

Some other warriors padded into the den to escape the rain. One pale gray she-cat glanced briefly at Fireheart, but she didn't speak.

"Can't you move them to the nursery?" Complained the sleek black-and-gray tabby tom as he prodded the moss in his nest.

Princess turned and looked at him, then continued washing the kit so that it doesn't start crying again.

A rustle in the den wall made both Fireheart and Princess look up. It was a beautiful white she-cat. She crept over to them and looked down at the kit. Suddenly she dipped her head and sniffed the kit's soft fur. "I'm Frostfur." She mewed. "And you two would be better off in the nursery. There you could rest while Brindleface cares for your kit." She murmured.

Fireheart looked at her in surprise.

Frostfur gazed back at him, her eyes warm. "I haven't forgotten that you rescued my kits from Shadowclan."

Fireheart picked up the kit again and followed Frostfur out of the warriors' den. Princess stood and followed, not wanting to be alone with all these mean and unknown cats.

The rain was heavier now. The three of them padded quickly to the nursery and padded inside.

Princess paused beside Fireheart, letting her eyes get used to the dim light.

Inside the dark den was a pretty tabby queen, curled around two kits. She looked at them suspiciously.

Frostfur whispered to them, "One of Brindleface's kits died last night. She might be glad to take care of another kit while you rest..." Frostfur trailed off.

Princess realized none of the cats knew her name. "Call me Princess."

"Alright, Princess." Frostfur nodded.

Fireheart put down the white kit and turned to Brindleface. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

The queen blinked at him, grief raw in her eyes.

"Brindleface," Frostfur began. "I can only guess how much pain you feel. But could you please take care of this kit while Princess rests, she must be tired."

Brindleface shook her head and shut her eyes tight.

Frostfur stretched her head forward and pressed her muzzle gently against Brindleface's cheek. "It's only for tonight."

The kit started to cry again, cold and hungry as it layed on the ground. Brindleface sighed and opened her eyes. She brought the white kit closer.

Frostfur nodded. "Thank you Brindleface. Shall I tell Bluestar that they are welcomed in the nursery?"

"Yes." Brindleface replied, nudging the kit closer to her belly with one hind paw.

Fireheart purred and bent his head to nose her shoulder. "Thank you. I promise I will bring you fresh kill tomorrow."

"I'll go tell Bluestar." Mewed Frostfur.

Fireheart looked up at the white queen as she left. "Thank you." He mewed.

"You can go now, they will both be safe with me." Brindleface murmured to Fireheart as she looked over at Princess.

Fireheart nodded and followed Frostfur out into the clearing.

Princess watched them leave, then looked over at Brindleface.

"There is an empty nest over here." Blindleface flicked her tail to a mossy nest next to her. "It is not the best moss, but it will do."

Princess nodded and layed down next to her. She felt nervous as she layed there, head on her paws. She watched her son, now sleeping against Brindleface's belly. But Princess knew she could not sleep untill she knew that she and her son where both safe here.

After a moment she heard a call from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock."

"You go to the meeting." Brindleface flicked her tail at Princess. "Bluestar must have decided if you will stay or not."

Princess felt nervous as she stood up padded out into the rain. She quickly spotted Fireheart in the crowd of gathering cats. His pelt stood out, even if it was wet and matted into clumps.

Fireheart saw her too, and padded over. He sat down next to her back to the Highrock.

Tigerclaw leapt up onto the Highrock next to the blue-gray cat, Bluestar. His face was grim.

Fireheart's breath came in shallow gasps as he watched. Princess licked his shoulder, trying to calm him.

When all the cats settled, Bluestar spoke. "Cats of Thunderclan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. We have lost one cat to greencough already, and there are many untill new-leaf. Cinderpaw has been gravely ingered, and will never be a warrior. As Graystripe rightly pointed out..."

Princess recognize the name Cinderpaw. Fireheart always sounded happy when he spoke of her, she must be a great cat. Princess decided that she will have to go meet her some time.

Princess heard a dark brown tabby tom whisper, "Graystipe's turning into a kittypet himself these days!" Fireheart turned his head sharply, clearly hearing it as well. But before he could say anything, an elder silenced him.

"As Graystripe pointed out." Bluestar repeated, "these kittypets carry Fireheart's blood. There is every chance the cats will make fine warriors." Some of the clan glanced over at them.

Bluestar paused for a moment to survey the cats in front of her. "I have decided that we will take these cats into the clan." She declared.

No cat made a sound. Fireheart took a deep breath, while Princess let out a sigh. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath. We can stay!

"Princess will stay in the nursery with her kit, but will also train as an apprentice and will have the same responsibilities as the others." Bluestar went on. "Finally, these cats need new names. The kit shall be known as Cloudkit. And Princess will be known as Fawnpaw. She will get her warrior name after training. Tigerclaw and I will share her training untill she becomes a warrior or leaves the clan."

"Will there be a naming ceremony?" The small dusky brown cat called from the crowd.

Fireheart looked up eagerly.

Bluestar looked down at Mousefur, her eyes cold. "No."

**Bluestar- Blue-gray she-cat with a little silver on her muzzle.**

**Tigerclaw/star- Large dark brown tabby tom.**

**Speckletail- Pale tabby she-cat.**

**Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.**

**Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

**Dustpelt/paw- Dark brown tabby tom.**

**Sandstorm/paw- Pale ginger she-cat.**

**Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat.**

**Runningwind- Tabby tom.**

**Whitestorm- Large white tom.**

**Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom.**

**Goldenflower- Pale ginger queen.**

**Frostfur- Beautiful white she-cat.**

**Brindleface- Pretty tabby queen.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Dianacutie- Morningsong- Thanks. :) Yea, I tend not to right reviews on other stories unless they are low on reviews. I had trouble with the name, I tried things like Birchpaw, Fernpaw, and Leafpaw but Birchpaw really didn't fit and there is Ferncloud and Leafpool. My freind on my RP site, Leopardspots made her warrior name.**

**Anna O'Carric- Yea, that happends in my writing sometimes. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll work on it. :)**

The next few days Fawnpaw was allowed to stay in camp. Fireheart introduced her to all the cats in the clan and showed her around the camp. She had quickly became friends with Frostfur and Brindleface, and even got to know a little bit about Graystripe, but he seemed to be out of camp a lot.

The only cat she hadn't met was Cinderpaw because the apprentice seemed to always be busy. Fawnpaw was waiting for Fireheart to introduce her to the apprentice, or have Cinderpaw come to her. She didn't want to end up having some awkward conversation with her.

Fawnpaw layed right outside the nursery, searching camp. There were many cats in camp now because it was full moon. She didn't know what was so special about full moons, but from what she heard from the warriors it was pretty important.

Fawnpaw soon spotted Fireheart padding into camp, dropping a peice of prey on the fresh-kill pile. Fawnpaw jumped up and ran over.

"Hi Fireheart." She greeted him, touching noses with him.

"Hi." Fireheart said back. "I was just about to visit Cinderpaw. Have you met her yet?"

"Not yet." Fawnpaw replied.

"Do you want to?" Fireheart offered.

"Sure." Fawnpaw said. She really did want to see Cinderpaw. She had seen the apprentice around the camp but hadn't talked to her yet.

Fireheart turned and led the way into the medicine cat den. Fawnpaw got up and followed.

When they entered the tunnel, Fawnpaw could see her brother wince. Fawnpaw looked ahead and saw two cats. They where both dark gray she-cats, but one was older with a flattened face and many scars.

The youger cat, most likely Cinderpaw, limped heavily toward the split rock with a mouthful of dried leaves.

"Fireheart!" Cinderpaw spat out the herbs and turned to greet him as they both emerged from the tunnel. "I could only just sent you through these disgusting things!"

"Those disgusting things helped cure your leg!" Growled Yellowfang.

Fawnpaw had meet Yellowfang, but was still surprised by how she growled at the young she-cat.

"Well you should have used more!" retorted Cinderpaw, but there was a mischievous glint in her eye. "Look at this!" Cinderpaw twitched her twisted leg. "I can hardly reach my claws to wash them."

Fawnpaw felt bad for the apprentice, but she knew that there was nothing she could do for the injury she had. Fawnpaw wasn't surprised though, she had seen cats get hurt much worse when getting hit by a monster on the Thunderpath.

"Perhaps I should give you more exercises to loosen it up." meowed Yellowfang.

"No thanks!" mewed Cinderpaw quickly. "They hurt!"

"They're meant to hurt! It shows your working." The old medicine cat turned to Fireheart. "Perhaps you'll have more luck persuading her to do them. I'm going ot the forest to dig up some comfrey roots."

"I'll try." Fireheart promised as Yellow fang padded past him.

"You'll know if she is doing them right," The medicine cat called over her shoulder. "because she'll complain!"

Cinderpaw limped over to Fireheart and touched her nose to his. "Thanks for coming to see me." She sat down and grimaced as she tucked her bad leg under her. "So this is your sister." She turned her gaze to Fawnpaw.

"I like coming to see you." Fireheart purred. "And yes, this is her. Fawnpaw, this is Cinderpaw."

"Hello." Fawnpaw greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you. Fireheart has told me a lot about you."

"He has?" Cinderpaw asked.

Fawnpaw nodded while Fireheart suggested, "Perhaps you should try your exercises now."

"Okay," mewed Cinderpaw "but just a few."

She lay on her side and stretched out her leg until her face twisted with pain. Slowly, her teeth clenched, she began to move it backwards and forwards.

"Your doing really well." Fireheart meowed, but Fawnpaw could tell that he was uncomfortable with seeing her in pain.

Cinderpaw let her leg drop and lay still for a moment; then she pushed herself up. She shook her head. "I'm never going to be a warrior am I?"

"No." Fireheart whispered. "I'm sorry." He stretched his muzzle towards her and licked her head.

"I knew it really." She mewed "It' just that sometimes I dream about being in the forest, hunting with Brackenpaw, and then I wake up and the pain in my leg reminds me I'll never hunt again. It feels too much to bear. I have to pretend, that maybe, one day I will be able to hunt."

Fawnpaw got an idea. Before Fireheart could say anything she spoke, "But you could help your clan in different ways. You don't have to be able to hunt to help your clan. You could become Yellowfang's apprentice, I'm sure she will be looking for one soon."

Cinderpaw seemed to think for a moment. "Yea, maybe." She decided, seeming to be a little happier now. "I would like that."

Before anyone could say anything, Tigerclaw pushed his way into the den.

Fireheart stood up and looked over at the large brown tabby. "Hes Tigerclaw?"

Tigerclaw didn't even look at Fireheart. "Fawnpaw, come with me. We will be practicing hunting before the gathering." He turned and left, not giving Fawnpaw a choice.

Fawnpaw nodded and stood. She turned to Cinderpaw and said, "It was nice to meet you. I hope we actually get to talk next time."

Fawnpaw turned to leave but Fireheart stopped her by putting his tail on her shoulder.

"Be careful around Tigerclaw." Fireheart wispered, looking worried.

"Why?" Fawnpaw asked, confused. What could be so bad about the deputy?

"I'll tell you later." Fireheart turned back to Cinderpaw.

Fawnpaw stood there for a few heartbeats, then turned and left the den. She quickly found Tigerclaw by the camp entrance.

"What took you so long?" Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes.

"I was just saying bye. Anything wrong with that?" Fawnpaw replyed, narrowing her eyes as well.

Tigerclaw growled and left the camp, flicking his tail for Fawnpaw to fallow.

Fawnpaw gasped for air as Tigerclaw started to run through the forest. Her lungs felt like they where going to burst, and she had to stretch her legs farther then usual to keep up. But she wasn't going to slow down, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a Kittypet any more.

Finally Tigerclaw stopped, and Fawnpaw skidded to a stop, almoust crashing into him.

"What can you smell?" Tigerclaw asked, going strait into the training.

Fawnpaw opened her mouth and tasted the air. She looked around at the forest surroundings. The sent of mouse and bird came to her. And something else...

"Mouse and bird. And..." Fawnpaw trailed off. "What is that?"

"Fox. Is it fresh?" Tigerclaw asked.

Fawnpaw focused on that one scent. She frowned. "No."

"That's right." Tigerclaw nodded. "It was here a few days ago. Now, lets hunt. You can go first."

_But I don't know how to! _Fawnpaw wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. She picked out the scent trail of the mouse and followed it around a bush. She saw it in a patch of sun light, nibbling on a seed between it's two tiny paws.

Fawnpaw stepped lightly as she walked closer then she heard a loud _CRACK! _under her paws. She froze. She had stepped on a twig.

The mouse darted into it's hole between two roots of a tree.

Fawnpaw let out a hiss and turned to look at Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw stared at her for a moment, then flicked his tail. "Come here." Fawnpaw stepped closer.

"Show me your crouch again." Tigerclaw ordered.

Fawnpaw dropped down in her crouch. Tigerclaw looked her over. "Paws closer together."

Fernpaw nodded and pulled them closer.

"Lower to the ground."

Fernpaw lowered herself a little more.

"Keep your tail still."

Fernpaw hadn't noticed that her tail tip was flicking back and forth. She stopped it.

"Thats better." Tigerclaw sat back. "Now lets see if you can track and catch that bird."

Fernpaw nodded and opened her mouth. Almoust immediately she caught the scent.

"This time watch out for twigs and rocks. Step lightly." Tigerclaw told her.

Fernpaw followed the scent of the bird. She soon spotted it and drew herself closer. She carefully stepped over a twig and stopped a fox length away from the prey.

She wiggled her haunches for a moment, then jumped. She landed with the bird between her paws. She swiftly killed it with a clean bite to the neck.

She picked it up and looked at Tigerclaw with bright eyes. She was expecting praise, but all Tigerclaw did was nod.

"Lets go back to camp now. It is almoust time for the gathering." Tigerclaw glanced up at the darkening sky.

Fernpaw nodded and followed her mentor back to camp. As they padded through the entrance the brown tabby said, "Bring the bird to the elders, then get something for yourself and get some rest. Training starts early tomorrow."

Fernpaw nodded and padded over to the elders den. She spotted a dark brown tabby tom with half his tail missing. He was the onky elder still out side of the den.

The elder shifted his gaze from the darkening sky to Fernpaw as she came closer.

"Hello." He greeted as she set the prey down. "Did you catch that?" He bent down and sniffed at it.

"Yes, I did." Fernpaw smiled, feeling a little proud of her first catch.

"A little skinny." Halftail shrugged. "But good for your first catch."

"Thank you." Fernpaw dipped her head. When he didn't say anything back, she turned and padded for the fresh-kill pile.

Fernpaw picked up a squirrel and headed for the nursery.

As she stepped into the dark den, she had to stop to let her eyes adjust. Inside she saw Cloudkit curled up next to Brindleface.

Goldenflower looked up, eyes worried. "I have just sent for Yellowfang."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Fernpaw padded forward and sniffed at her kit. He felt a little warm as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Fernpaw gently picked him up and layed down in her nest. She carefully sent him by her belly.

"Cloudkit has been a little feverish today." Brindleface said, looking at the white tom kit. "It's probably nothing but I thought I'd see what Yellowfang thought. I... I don't want to take any chances."

Fernpaw remembered that Brindleface had lost a kit from greencough. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out the same way.

Fernpaw licked Cloudkit, trying to get him to fall asleep. Soon the den opened and two cats padded in. Yellowfang and Fireheart.

Yellowfang padded over to the nest Fernpaw was laying in and set down some feverfew. Fireheart gave a vole to Brindleface then walked over to Fernpaw as well.

Yellowfang nosed Cloudkit and listened to his breathing. "He should be fine after he has some of this. It is just a fever." Yellowfang meowed.

"How was training?" Fireheart asked as Yellowfang chewed up the leaves.

"Fine." Fernpaw shrugged. "I caught a bird though!"

"Thats great." Fireheart licked Fernpaw's ear.

"Tigerclaw isn't really friendly is he?" Fernpaw asked as she watched Yellowfang put the chewed her into Cloudkit's mouth and helped him swallow.

"No, he is not." Fireheart said. "He didn't do anything... weird did he?"

"Weird? No." Fernpaw shook her head, then said a quick tahnks to Yellowfang as she left the nursery. Fernpaw turned back to her brother. "No, he was just helped me with hunting, though he did seem a little stiff."

Fireheart sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Fernpaw asked.

"Don't worry about it." Fireheart touched noses with her. "I have to go to the gathering now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Fireheart." Fernpaw called as he left the den. She settled down deeper into the warm moss and curled her tail around the now sleeping Cloudkit. Only then did she remember that she was going to ask Fireheart why she should be careful around Tigerclaw.

**Done! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna O'Carric- I hadn't even noticed... lol. Yea, I'll fix that in this chapter.**

**Gummypuss- Yea, I'm fixxing that in this chapter.**

**Shipper- Thanks! :D**

Fawnpaw stayed awake, talking with the other queens when she heard the familiar call from Bluestar. Why is the clan gathering for a meeting so late?

"The gathering ended early." Brindleface said, sounding surprised. Fawnpaw couldn't see her in the pitch black darkness of the den. "I wonder if something is wrong."

Just then Fireheart walked into the nursery. "Hello Fireheart." Brindleface whispered. "What happened at the gathering?"

"Starclan sent clouds to cover the moon. Bluestar's called a meeting. Do you want to come?"

Brindleface sniffed each of her kits. "Yes, I think I can come." She answered finally. "My kits will sleep for a while. Fawnpaw, are you coming too?"

Fawnpaw looked down at the white bundle of fur at her belly. "Yes." She answered.

Fireheart withdrew and together, all three cats joined the cats gathered in the clearing. Fawnpaw sat down next to Fireheart, and saw Cinderpaw join them on the other side of Fireheart.

Bluestar had already begun. "The greatest threat seems to be from Riverclan and Shadowclan. We must be prepared for the possibility that these two clans have united against us."

Shocked meows rippled throughout the clan.

"Do you really think they have joined together?" Yellowfang rasped. "Riverclan has the best sources of prey, but I can't imagine they'd want to share with Shadowclan."

"They didn't deny it." Tigerclaw pointed out.

Bluestar nodded. "Whatever the truth, we must be on full alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night and one during the day, as well as dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to Riverclan's and Shadowclan's raids on our territory, and scince they have chosen to ignore our worew, we must be prepared to fight."

Cats yowled their agreement, Fireheart one of them. But Fireheart seemed distracted, he was searching the clearing for something.

When the noise died away, Bluestar spoke again. "The first patrol will leave before dawn." She jumped down from the Highrock. Tigerclaw followed, and the rest of the clan broke up into small groups.

Fawnpaw watched as Fireheart left for the warrior's den wordlessly.

Fawnpaw followed Brindleface to the nursery. She settled down next to Cloudkit, but still couldn't sleep. Did the clans really fight this much? Fireheart never said anything about battles...

* * *

That morning Fawnpaw woke as a paw poked into her side.

"Wake up." A deep voice said by her ear. "Bluestar will be training with you today. Meet her by the entrance."

Fawnpaw opened her eyes just in time to see Tigerclaw slipping out of the den. Fernpaw stood up the stretched. She picked up Cloudkit by the scruff and set him down by Brindleface's other kits.

Fawnpaw left the den quickly and saw Bluestar waiting by the camp entrance with two other cats. Longtail and Swiftpaw.

Fawnpaw padded over to them.

"Good, your awake." Bluestar meowed as Fawnpaw joined the group. "Will will be patrolling the Shadowclan border today."

"Swiftpaw, would you like to lead?" Longtail offered, not even glancing at Fawnpaw.

Swiftpaw nodded, eyes brightening. He turned and led the way out of the camp and towrd the Shadowclan border.

Fawnpaw followed, enjoying the warm sun-high light on her fur and the gental breeze untill they got closer to the Shadowclan border, and they slowed.

"What can you smell?" Bluestar asked, padding up next to Fawnpaw and matching her steps.

Fawnpaw sniffed the air. "Shadowclan, and fresh." She looked around. They weren't that close to the border yet, were they?

Bluestar breathed in the air, but before she could say anything Swiftpaw called from the front of the patrol, "Bluestar! Look at this!"

Bluestar padded past Fawnpaw and stopped beside the apprentice. Fawnpaw padded up to the other side of Swiftpaw and looked at what he had found.

At the black-and-white apprentice's paws layed a pile of rabbit bones. With Shadowclan scent all over them.

"Shadowclan!" Longtail growled, his pale tabby pelt bristling. "Bluestar, we have to do something! We can't just let them get away with this."

"I agree." Bluestar nodded. She turned around. "I'll set up an attack patrol on Shadowclan. This has to stop now."

Fawnpaw followed her leader through the forest, running along side her.

Bluestar stopped at the gorse tunnel and the cats did the same. Bluestar pushed her way though and froze at the sight of the camp.

Fawnpaw paused right inside the camp. She looked around wide-eyed. What had happened?

Blood splattered the clearing and tufts from multiple cats layed on the ground here and there. Some dens had holes in them, and there was a battle-scarred brown tom laying still in the middle of the camp.

"Brokenstar attacked?" Bluestar meowed. Fawnpaw had heard of this Brokenstar but didn't know why he was so bad.

Fireheart nodded. He looked fine but he had a wound on his hind leg, and there was blood trickling out from behind his ear.

"Is he dead?"

"He's with Yellowfang." Fireheart answered, looking exhausted. "He's been wounded- his eyes."

"And the othr rogue warriors?"

"We chaced them off." Fireheart replied.

"Are any of our clan badly hurt?" Bluestar demanded, looking once more around the clearing. The cats shook their heads. "Good." She meowed. "Sandpaw, Fawnpaw, take this body out of the camp and bury it. No elders need be present. No rogue deserves to be buried woth the honor of Starclan ritual."

Fawnpaw stepped forward with the pale ginger she-cat. Fawnpaw glanced over at Sandpaw as they both grabed the brown tom's scruff and began to pull him out of camp.

Fawnpaw amd Sandpaw walked to the burial place and then set him down on the soft dirt. They both ignored Tigerclaw as he walked past with a patrol. Tigerclaw seemed a little surprised at Clawface's dead body.

Sandpaw didn't even look up at Fawnpaw as she walked over to an empty patch of ground and started to dig.

Fawnpaw padded over to help. For a while they dug in awkward silence, Fawnpaw not know what to say. Then Sandpaw broke it.

"So, your really Fireheart's sister?" Sandpaw asked, still not looking at her.

"Yea." Fawnpaw answered. "Are you one of Fireheart's friends?" So far she didn't know much about this she-cat.

Sandpaw finally looked at Fawnpaw. She was silent of a moment, then answered "I don't know. I was mean to him when he first came to the clan. I called him names and bullied him... But he still saved my life in a battle. I have been nicer to him sence then, but I don't think he would count me as a friend." Sandpaw ended with a sigh.

Fawnpaw met eyes with her. "I think Fireheart would forgive you." She said. "He will forget about all those mean things if you stop." Fawnpaw looked down at the hole they had dug and sat back.

The hole was deap enough for them to put the body in and burry him fully.

Fawnpaw grabbed Clawface's scruff and pulled him into the hole. She glanced up at Sandpaw, who seemed to be thinking.

Fawnpaw began to burry the tom, and when the sun started to set Sandpaw started to help with the burial again.

Fawnpaw quickly cleaned off her paws and then they both turned toward the camp. They walked in silence untill they reached the camp entrance. Then Sandpaw stopped.

"I hope your right." Sandpaw whispered, then turned and quickly entered the camp, not looking back.

**Shorter chapter then usual, but I am already working on the next. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Spirit That Comes At Night- Thanks for the review. I will really try to add that into my writing.**

**Wyldclaw- Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

Long shadows where cast across the camp by weak rays of the setting sun. Fawnpaw hurried into the camp after Sandpaw.

They walked side by side to Bluestar, who sat underneath the Highrock with Whitestorm.

"We've buried Clawface." Meowed Sandpaw as they both stopped in front of the leader.

"Thank you." Bluestar replied as Fireheart padded up with Dustpaw, who's eyes where narrowed. Dustpaw padded forward to stand by Sandstorm.

"Bluestar." Fireheart began hesitantly. "Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors when Brokentail attacked. We would have been in much more trouble without their strength and courage."

Dustpaw's eyes widened and Sandpaw looked at the ground as Fireheart spoke.

Fawnpaw smiled at them and a purr rumbled from Whitestorm's throat. "It's not like you to be shy." He meowed to his apprentice.

Sandpaw's ears twitched uncomfortably. "Fireheart's the one who saved the clan." She burst out. "He was the one who alerted the camp so we were ready for Brokentail's attack."

Fawnpaw turned to see Tigerclaw enter the camp with the hunting patrol, carrying plently of fresh-kill.

Bluestar nodded at Tigerclaw and then turned to face Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "It makes me proud to know that Thunderclan has such fine warriors." She meowed. "It's time you both took your warrior names. We shall have the ceremony now, while the sun is setting, and then we can eat."

Sandpaw and Dustpaw looked at each other excitedly. Fireheart lifted his chin and purred. Bluestar called the clan together, and everyone gathered around.

Fawnpaw padded over to were Brindleface was sitting by Cloudkit. The kit's blue eyes shone with excitement.

Fawnpaw padded over and sat on the other side of her kit.

Fawnpaw watched as Bluestar stood in the middle of the clearing with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. This was the first warrior ceremony, and she wanted to see how it goes before her own- when ever that was.

The last arc of sun glowed pink on the horizon. The clan waited silently as it dipped out of sight, leaving the darkening sky pricked with stars.

Bluestar looked up and fixed her eyes on the brightest star in Silverpelt. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She gazed down at the pair of young cats in front of her.

"Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promis to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw stared back, eyes gleaming. "I do." She replied.

Dustpaw echoed her words, his voice low and strong. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. Starclan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm's bowed head.

Sandstorm licked Bluestar's shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked toward Whitestorm.

Bluestar turned her eyes to the dark brown tabby. "Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. Starclan honors your bravery and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She touched his head with her muzzel, and he too gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick before joining the other warriors.

The voices of the clan rose in tribute, sending clouds of misty breath into the air. As one they chanted the new warrior names. Fawnpaw quickly joined in, "Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

"In the tradition of our ancestors," meowed Bluestar, raising her voice. "Sandstorm and Dustpelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep. But before they begin their vigil, the camp will share a meal. It has been a long day and we have reason to be proud of these cats who defended our camp against the rogues. Fireheart, Starclan thanks your for your courage. You are a great warrior, and I'm proud to count you as a member of my clan."

The cats meowed again. As Fawnpaw watched, she saw Tigerclaw and Dustpelt look at her brother with hostility. But Fireheart didn't seem to mind.

Fawnpaw wondered if he had done something to make them both mad, or if they where just jealous of the ginger tom.

One by one the cats stepped forward to take some of the fresh-kill Tigerclaw's party had brought.

Fawnpaw purred to herself when she saw her brother walk over to Sandstorm and meow something to her. She was too far away to hear what he had said, but Sandstorm purred in reply.

As Fireheart dashed to the fresh-kill pile Sandstorm called something after him then turned and smiled at Fawnpaw.

Fawnpaw smiled in return then stood. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile that was quickly disappearing. She grabed a mouse and headed back to where Brindleface and Cloudkit sat.

Cloudkit had fallen asleep by now, so for the rest of the night Fawnpaw talked with Brindleface as they sared the mouse. Then all three headed back into the nursery to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Fawnpaw woke to the familiar call of her leader. Fawnpaw stood up and yawned. She stretched and then padded out of the dark, warm nursery. She had decided that it would be okay to leave Cloudkit alone in her nest for a little.

Fawnpaw wondered how Sandstorm and Dustpelt, the two newest warriors, felt after staying up all night, in the freezing cold. She hoped that when -or if- she becomes a warrior, she will not have to be out in the cold snow like them.

Fawnpaw padded out into the snow covered clearing, the sky was thick with snow-heavy clouds. In the middle of the clearing there where two bare spots from where Sandstorm and Dustpelt had sat. She watched as Fireheart walked over and sat in one of the spots, she quickly joined him in the other bare spot. It smelled of Dustpelt.

Bluestar began to speak, "I wanted to make sure you all know that Brokentail is in the camp." None of the cats uttered a noise. They already knew. The rumor had spread through the camp like a forest fire.

"He is blind, and harmless." A few cats snorted their displeasure, and Bluestar nodded to acknowledge their fears. "I am as concerned as you are for thr safety of our clan. But, Starclan knows, we cannot turn him out to die in the forest. Yellowfang will nurse him untill his wounds heal. Once they heal, we'll discuss this again."

Bluestar looked around, listening for voices from the crowd, but no cat spoke, so she leapt down from the Highrock. As the cats dispersed Fawnpaw noticed Bluestar walking towards them.

"Fireheart," she meowed. "One thing concerns me. You haven't settled things with Graystripe. I've not seen you eat together for days. I told you before, there's no room for fighting within Thunderclan. I want you to hunt together today." Bluestar turned Fawnpaw. "You can go out with them, it will be good for your training."

Fireheart and Fawnpaw nodded. Fireheart meowed, "Yes Bluestar." As Bluestar walked away he scanned the clearing for Graystripe. Graystripe was helping clear snow away from rhe nursery entrance.

"Hey Graystripe." Fireheart called. Graystripe continued as if he hadn't heard Fireheart. Fireheart bounded over to him, Fawnpaw right behind him. "Do you want to go hunting this morning?"

Graystripe turned to face him, his eyes cold. "Are you making sure I don't disappear again?" He snarled. Just then he seemed to notice Fawnpaw standing at Fireheart's side. He turned away quickly and continued his work.

Disappear again? What did he mean by that? What was going on between her brother and his friend?

Fireheart looked startled. "N-no, I just thought... after yesterday... Clawface..."

"I would have done the same for any Thunderclan cat. That's what clan loyalty is about!" Graystripe's meow was with anger, but he still didn't look at the ginger tom.

Fireheart turned away, tail down and began to walk through the snow to the camp entrance. "Come on, Fawnpaw." He sighed.

Fawnpaw glanced between the two. She still had no idea what had happened between the two.

"Graystripe." Fawnpaw meowed gently. "I understand that your mad with Fireheart, but he is your clan mate." Graystripe glanced over at her. "You can't just ignore him. Could you just try to get along this time?"

Graystripe paused and seemed to think for a moment. Then he stood up and sighed. "Fine." He growled, padding over to Fireheart and leading the way through the gorse tunnel.

"Thank you." Fireheart touched his nose to Fawnpaw's shoulder as they followed Graystripe out of camp.

It was a slow climb out of the ravine, with the boulders covered in snow. When they reached the top, the icebound forest stretched before them. Graystripe charged away at once, his face set grim with determination. Fawnpaw and Fireheart followed.

As Fireheart tracked a mouse and Graystripe rased after a rabbit, Fawnpaw headed in a different direction.

By the time it was sunhigh all three cats had caught a good amount of prey, Graystripe with the most and Fawnpaw with the least.

She told herself that was okay though. She had missed a bird and a mouse, and Fireheart had to help get her hunting crouch right again. But, it was only her second hunt and it was leaf-bare. Of couse she wouldn't catch much.

They returned to camp, their jaws heavy with fresh-kill. They padded into the clearing and dropped their prey in the usual place. The spot had been empty so far.

The snow was heavier now, and a cold wind was beginning to blow through the ravine. Fawnpaw hoped she could just stay in camp for the rest of the day.

Suddenly she heard Brindleface's warning meow near the nursery. Both Fireheart and Fawnpaw bounded over to see what was wrong. "What's the matter?" Fireheart asked.

"Have you seen Cloudkit?" She demanded.

Fawnpaw was instantly worried. Had something happened to her son?

Fireheart shook his head. "Is he missing?"

"Yes. So are my other kits. I only closed my eyes for a moment. I just woke up and I can't find them anywhere! It's too cold for them to be out. They'll freeze to death!" The queen swayed on her paws.

Fawnpaw's eyes widened. She couldn't let the white kit freeze in the snow!

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Here is the next chapter. :3**

"I'll find them." Fireheart promised. He automatically started looking around. For Graystripe, Fawnpaw guessed. The wind was rising and the snow wad growing thicker. A kit couldn't survive out there alone! Fawnpaw followed Fireheart as he rushed to the warriors' den and pushed his way inside. Graystripe wasn't there.

Sandstorm was just waking up. "What's wrong?" She meowed, seeing Fireheart peering around the den and Fawnpaw at his side.

"Brindleface's kits are missing."

"Cloudkit too?" Sandstorm scrambled to her paws, instantly awake.

"Yes!" Fawnpaw answered. She was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't unless she knew if her kit was okay. For all she knew, Cloudkit could be frozen by now. How long had he been gone?

"I was looking for Graystripe so we could look for them together, but he isn't here." Fireheart meowed, his words tumbling out in a rush.

"I'll come with you." Sandstorm offered.

Fireheart blinked. "Thanks." He meowed gratefully. "Come on, we should tell Bluestar before we leave."

"Dustpelt can tell her. Is it still snowing?"

"Yes and it's getting heavier. We'd better hurry." Fireheart looked at Dustpelt's sleeping form. "You wake him. I'll tell Brindleface we're going and meet you by the entrance." He bounded away, leaving Fawnpaw to catch up. Brindleface was still sniffing around in search for scents.

"Any sign?" Fireheart asked.

"No, nothing." Brindleface's voice was trembling. "Frostfur's gone to tell Buestar!"

"Well, don't worry." He reassured her. "Sandstorm's coming with me. We'll find them."

Brindleface nodded and carried on searching.

"I want to come to." Fawnpaw told Fireheart. He was _not _going to leave her behind her in camp! Not while her kit could be freezing somewhere out there.

Fireheart starred at her for a moment, then said, "Fine. You can come."

Fireheart led the way over to the gorse tunnel, where they then joined Sandstorm. They all hurried out into the woods. Outside the camp, the wind felt even fiercer. Fawnpaw struggled against the blizzard.

"It's going to be hard picking up a scent through the fresh snow." The ginger tom warned the two she-cats. "Let's start by checking to see if they've climbed up to the forest."

"Okay." Meowed Sandstorm.

"You take that side." Fireheart told Sandstorm, pointing with his nose. "Fawnpaw, you head for the training hollow. Meet you two back here. Don't be long."

Sandstorm bounded away amd Fireheart leapt over a fallen tree.

Fawnpaw turned and ran towards the training hollow, ignoring how with each step she sank up to her belly in cold snow.

Fawnpaw stopped at the edge of the hollow, it was empty. Fawnpaw shivered, pelt pricking worriedly. She _had _to find the kits!

Fawnpaw was heading back to join up with Fireheart and Sandstorm when she froze mid step. She thought she had heard something. Fawnpaw listened, and through the wind she heard squealing kits.

Fawnpaw sniffed the air furiously, and quickly caught the familiar scent of Cloudkit. She jumped up and followed the scent trail. She scrambled onto the top of a fallen tree and looked down on the other side.

Huddle in the snow were two small kits. Fawnpaw felt a rush of relief until she noticed that Couldkit was not with them.

"Where is Cloudkit?" Fawnpaw yowled, jumping down beside them.

"Hunting." Squeaked one of the kits. Her voice trembled with cold and fear, but there was a note of defiance in it.

Fawnpaw curled herself around the two kits, not letting Brindleface's two kits freeze in the snow. Just then Fireheart and Sandstorm scrambled onto the top of the log, sending snow showering down onto Fawnpaw and the kits.

Fawnpaw shook it off and stood up.

"You found them!" Sandstorm purred.

"Where is Cloudkit?" Fireheart asked, landing beside her.

"Look!" Sandstorm, still standing on the top of the log, yowled. Fawnpaw looked where Sandstorm was pointing.

A bedraggled white shape was struggling through the snow toward them. Cloudkit! Every step was a massive leap for her little kit- the snow was as high as he was. But he kept coming, and in his mouth he carried a small, snow-encrusted vole.

Fawnpaw jumped up, abandoning the other kits with Fireheart and Sandstorm. She ran forward and scooped up the kit by the scruff of his neck. Cloudkit grunted in protest but refused to drop the vole that dangled from his mouth.

Fawnpaw cleared out a place on the ground and set down her son. She licked him fiercely, feeling reflifed to see him okay.

Fawnpaw looked up to see Sandstorm and Fireheart help the stumbling kits toward her.

Cloudkit squirmed as Fawnpaw licked him. Fawnpaw paused and glared at him as he proudly held his catch. Fawnpaw felt mad at him for leaving the camp in the blizzard, but couldn't help feeling impressed by the little kit. Some how he had caught that vole, his first prey!

"Come on." Fireheart picked up a tiny she-kit, who was mewling pitifully. Sandstorm picked up the other one, and Fawnpaw held her son by the scruff again. The group struggled towards camp.

Brindleface was waiting outside the gorse tunnel. Bluestar stood beside her, her eyes narrowed against the driving snow. As soon as they spotted the group, they rushed forward and all the cats hurried into the camp.

Once in the clearing, the three cats droped their frozen bundles on the ground. Fireheart shook the snow from his fur and looked down at Cloudkit, who was still stubbornly clinging to his catch.

Bluestar glared at the three kits. "What do you think you were doing out there? You know it's against the warrior code for kits to hunt!"

Brindleface's two kits shrank under their leader's angery gaze, but Cloudkit looked back at her with round blue eyes. He dropped his vole and mewed, "The clan needed fresh-kill, so we decided to catch some."

Fireheart flinched, and Fawnpaw wondered if it was really a good idea to have her kit join the clan in the first place. Would Bluestar send them away because Cloudkit didn't follow the code?

"Whose idea was it?" Bluestar demanded.

"Mine." Cloudkit announced, hie head still unbowed.

Bluestar fixed her eyes on the defiant little kit and yowled, "You could have frozzen to death out there!"

Cloudkit was startled by the anger in her voice and dropped to a crouch. "We did it for the clan." He meowed defensively.

"Your intention," Bluestar meowed slowly, "was good. But it was a foolish thing to do." Fireheart cringed as Cloudkit piped up again.

"I _caught _something, though."

"I can see that." Replied Bluestar coldly. She gazed at all three kits. "I shall leave it to your mothers to decide what to do with you. But I don't want to find you doing anything like thie again. Do you understand?"

Cloudkit nodded and Fireheart relaxed a little beside Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding in.

"Cloudkit, you may add your catch to the fresh-kill pile." Bluestar added. "Then all three of you go strait to the nursery and get yourselfs dry and warm."

Brindleface's kits stumbled toward the nursery, followed by their mother, while Cloudkit picked up his vole and trotted off toward the pile of fresh-kill. The proud tilt of his head made Fawnpaw wonder again if Cloudkit would make them both leave, just because he didn't follow the code like the others.

But was that a glint of admiration in her leader's eyes as she watched him leave?

"Well done, you three." Bluestar meowed, turning her attention to Snadstorm, Fireheart, and Fawnpaw. "I'll send Longtail out to retrieve the other search party. You should go to your dens and try to warm up too!"

"Yes Bluestar." Fireheart answered. Fawnpaw turned to leave and go back to the nursery but Bluestar called her back.

"Fawnpaw, Fireheart." She meowed, "I want to talk to you two." Her tone made Fawnpaw worried.

"Cloudkit showed some fine hunting skills today." Bluestar began. "But all the kill in the world if worthless if he can't learn to obey the warrior code. It may be for his owb safety now, but in the future the safety of the whole clan will depend on it."

Fireheart looked at the ground, and Fawnpaw glanced over at him. What was he thinking about? Was it the same thing Fawnpaw was worried about? Or was it something else?

"I'll make sure he learns." Fawnpaw promised and Fireheart nodded to show that he will try too.

"Good." Bluestar sounded satisfied. She turned away and padded to her den.

Fireheart left for the warrior's den. Fawnpaw waited a heartbeat then padded to the nursery, and settled down in her nest by Cloudkit, who was now sleeping.

Fawnpaw looked down at her kit and licked his white pelt. The longer she was around him, the more the feeling of worry left. He would learn, she knew he would.

**Done! :D**


End file.
